Not Even the Perfect Gem
by Kittypig
Summary: Simon doesn't know how to express his feelings for Jeanette and suddenly finds her missing! Will he find her and finally tell her how he feels? Out of request, I have added another chapter! Definately Simonette in this romantic Two-shot! Enjoy! ;D
1. Chapter 1

"_Not even the perfect gem could compare to your beauty…" _

The scene of standing toe to toe with Jeanette on the make-shift boat ran through his mind. Over and over it played in his mind. He watched the way her purple eyes moved from surprise to happiness as the words seeped from his lips. He looked down at his torn clothes. The sleeves were torn off do to Simone's recklessness, and his hooded jacket was dirty from not being washed for two days. The fur on his arm was matted since the blood from the spider bite had its delusional effect. His brown fur had turned dull and the white fur on his face was filled with dirt. The boat moved along the blue sea until finally a coastguard found them. The speaker made a funny noise… Like… His alarm clock!

Simon cried out as he sprung up that Monday morning. He breathed rapidly and his heart raced. His vision was blurry… Had he been bitten again? He felt around in front of him. …Blanket… His hand moved to his left. ...Hard surface…His bed stand where his glasses were! No wonder his vision was blurry! Simon moved his hand until he found a pair of glasses. He put them on then pushed them up his nose to make them even with his eyes. He looked around with his eyes half lidded. Simon turned to his alarm clock and narrowed his eyes. He hit the button on top that said snooze. He fell back down into the light blue pillow. Simon reached under his glasses to rub his eye and kept them covered.

"I guess I have to go to school today…" He said to himself.

He sat up and looked around the room. The other chipmunks were still asleep… Simon turned away until he realized that something was missing. The purple bed across from his had been neatly made and was empty. This made him walk out of bed and check for clues.

Puzzled, he walked out the door cautiously and examined the hallway outside of his doorway. Nothing out there. He walked across the rug and past Dave's bedroom. Into the kitchen he walked, debating on whether to look in the bathroom too.

Simon made his way into the living room that had four Wii remotes scattered across the furniture. He remembered playing against Jeanette last night. He had let her win so that she didn't feel bad or anything. He was afraid of hurting her feelings. She looked so overjoyed at winning and he congratulated her. He sighed and looked at the floor. Sweet memories.

He turned and walked to the bathroom.

_Maybe she got a head start for the bathroom… _thought Simon, _we all know how long it takes Brittany to shower... _

He walked inside the white tiled bathroom. It was empty. He was worried now. Jeanette was nowhere to be found. All hope seemed lost until he'd remembered that her favorite place to go to clear her head was the roof. He walked out the door and climbed up the siding of the house. His blue plaid pajamas made it chilly outside even though he had a fur coat. Simon's paws finally felt the smooth lining of the gutter. He pulled his weight with his skinny arms and swung his right leg up. Out of breath, he laid in the pipe and panted. He stared at the lavender-orange sky.

A quiet noise woke him up from his daydreaming. His ears perked up and he sat up to listen. It was… singing. His face changed to wonder as the soft but strong voice rang in his ears. Simon peeked over the shingles of the roof and saw Jeanette sitting with her eyes watching the sky. Her back was leaned against the chimney, relaxed.

The words slipped from her lips like butter.

I_ wish upon a star... _

_That my love will come for me…_

_Don't matter who you are,_

_You wish upon it too, _

_To find who's best for you, _

_To find who's best…for you… _

Water filled Simon's eyes as the words sank into his heart. He sniffled, fighting back tears. A familiar voice sounded from the chimney. Jeanette stood up and walked over to the gutter.

"H-hello? Is someone there?" Jeanette's gentle voice called.

Simon's throat tightened and his paws were sweating. His stomach was in knots. He took a big gulp.

"S-Simon?" Jeanette said hopefully.

Simon finally gathered the nerve to stand up and show himself.

"Um, y-yeah… It's me…" Simon rubbed the back of his neck.

Jeanette blushed. Simon did too.

"S-so… What are you up here for? N-not that I want you to leave or anything I just wanted to know…" Jeanette gushed.

"Well, I saw that you weren't sleeping in bed and I… Well…" Simon explained hopelessly.

"Oh, I see…" Jeanette replied to the ground.

Simon slightly panicked when he saw her sad eyes. He hated when sweet Jeanette was sad like that. He had to think fast. Then, an idea struck him like a lightning bolt on a tree.

"H-hey Jeanette." He began to sputter. "I have this science test this afternoon in 7th period, and was hoping at lunch you'd like to help me study in the library."

"I-I'd love to!" Jeanette said joyfully. She hugged him tightly. "By the way, what kind of science are you studying?"

She was close now, and she was about to grab his hand. Simon grabbed hers first and they stared into each other's eyes. Simon couldn't back out now.

"Chemestry." He replied happily and they hugged again.

"It's a date." Jeanette whispered softly into his ear.

* * *

**This popped into my mind a while ago and I just HAD to write it! BTW, please review! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

That day, Simon was happy and peppy, with an extra skip in his step. The tall and dark chipmunk with the blue hooded jacket wasn't normal, his brothers had noticed. They eyed him curiously as he skipped along the hallway, humming a love song they had sung at a concert once with the Chipettes. His blue eyes were either shut or spaced out when he daydreamed. His two brothers began to worry, seeing as this was _not _normal. They approached him slowly, then reached out and touched his shoulder to see if he was really the flesh-and-bones Simon. Simon turned around with his ears perked up and smiled.

"Why hello, dear brothers, how's it going?" he asked happily with an even bigger smile on his face.

"Good and how are you?" Theodore responded returning the dazzling smile.

"Theodore!" Alvin snapped. "Uh, Simon, are you…okay?"

"Yes, I feel like a floating butterfly!" Simon said, spinning around on one foot.

"Wow! Can I be a butterfly too?" Theodore asked spinning and falling down on his bottom.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Simon, what is _wrong _with you?" he yelled.

"No, my dear brother, it's what's _right _with me!" Simon corrected.

Alvin walked away to join his jock friends. His red hood disappeared into the lunchroom crowd and Simon continued to dance like he was loopy. He put his hands in the air like a ballerina and pretended to dance with an invisible partner. Theodore watched with a smile and danced too. They got a few odd stares from other students, but when you're a talking chipmunk, you get that a lot.

"I say hey…I'll be gone today! But I'll be back from 'round the way, 'cause it seems like everywhere I go, the more I see the less I know…But I know…One thing…that I love you!" Simon sang with Theodore as they danced.

Simon loved that song, and it just seemed so appropriate at the time. He was dazed and pretended he was onstage with Jeanette. All of a sudden he heard Theodore scream from his side and rushed over to help. The chubby green clothed chipmunk was hanging off the edge of the table.

"H-help me, S-Simon!" Theodore cried feebly struggling to stay up.

"I-I gotcha!" Simon grabbed Theo's wrist and pulled.

Theodore looked down behind him at the floor. He then looked up at his brother.

"T-that was _close_!" Theodore said.

Simon didn't say anything. He was spaced out again and was bent over with his head turned. His mouth gaped open showing his huge buck teeth. Simon was stunned. Theodore was confused.

"What is it, Simon?" Theo asked, and then turned his head.

There was Jeanette, walking through the center of the cafeteria with a cute little grin on her face. Alongside her was a sweet face Theodore knew all too well. It was Eleanor, with a smile on her face, skipping to keep up to her tall sister. Jeanette and Eleanor hopped onto the table where Theodore and Simon were conversing. Jeanette looked at Simon eagerly.

"Hi, Simon…" she said. "Are you ready to study some chemistry?"

"Oh yeah! We better get going if I'm to get any information into my brain!" Simon joked.

Jeanette giggled at his terrible joke and then walked away slowly talking scientific theories and laughing awkwardly.

"Gee, Theo, what'll we do?" Eleanor said locking green eyes with Theodore.

Theodore turned his head and looked at his tray. He picked up a small green grape and an idea came to mind. He struggled with a huge fork and sliced the fruit in half. He offered a piece to Eleanor and smiled.

"Do you want a grape?" Theo asked.

"Oh you!" Eleanor blushed and took the grape from Theo's paws. They stuffed their cheeks together and smiled with all the room they had left in their cheeks.

In the library, Simon and Jeanette were reading through a chemistry book and talking about it. Every now and again, Simon would crack a bad joke or two and Jeanette would laugh anyway. Simon looked through the words and asked Jeanette what they had said. She told him, running her finger across the smooth page. She than looked up at him and smiled. Simon smiled too.

"Oh, so that's what that means." He said half-mindedly.

They were distracted by looking at each other's eyes. Simon stared into Jeanette's purple eyes and she stared into his blue ones. They could feel their hearts beat fast and hold hands. All of a sudden the bell rang, signaling it was 7th period.

"Heh…I-I…guess we have to go…" Jeanette said with sorrow.

"Y-yeah…I-I guess so…" Simon said with empathy.

"I-I'll see you later." Jeanette said as she left the library. "Good luck on your test."

"See ya…" Simon looked at the floor and then quickly jumped off of the chair. "J-Jeanette! Wait!" He called after her.

Jeanette stopped in her tracks and turned to her love. She was surprised but waited calmly. Simon ran on all fours and found himself face-to-face with Jeanette again. He huffed and puffed until he could finally speak. Not clearly, but enough to understand.

"Can…I…walk…you…to…class…?" Simon heard himself say.

"Why sure!" Jeanette accepted the offer.

She politely waited for Simon to catch his breath before walking to their lockers together. There wasn't much for them to get. They'd asked their teachers to keep the huge textbooks for them because they had no way of carrying them. After Jeanette grabbed an essay she'd written for homework and Simon grabbed a paper with scientific formulas they strolled together to the math classroom. They held hands on the way and swung their arms happily and skipped. They finally ended up at the doorway.

"Bye, Simon!" Jeanette waved to her love. "I can't wait to hear how you did on your chemistry test!"

Simon waved and padded away to his science class. He had a goofy grin on his face, but he was proud of it. He knew he loved Jeanette, and could tell she felt the same.

"I think I'll do just fine with chemistry…" he said to himself. "Just fine…"

* * *

**Okay, So here it is! Out of request from iluvchipettes, I have written this sequel! Thank you for reading and until the next story I write, See ya! **


End file.
